


To Make You Feel My Love

by joanie1985



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanie1985/pseuds/joanie1985
Summary: The speech we didn't see





	

**Author's Note:**

> So we didn't get to see Robert's speech, but I wish we had, so I decided to write a short fic that would have one!

After Aaron's wobbly moment outside of the pub, Robert had sat on the bench and held him until he had cried as much as he needed to. Let him get it out of his system, because he knew that's what his new husband needed. It seemed weird to think that. Husband. Signed piece of paper or not, that's what Aaron was now, his husband. He couldn't keep the smile from his face when he thought it.

After another few moments, he dropped a kiss on top of Aaron's head, “people are going to start wondering where we are,” he said, “and their guesses will be much dirtier than what's actually going on here.”

He heard, and felt, Aaron chuckle, and that was all that mattered in that moment. His husband smiling was everything.

“Come on,” he said, “we should go back in, it's our party after all. Besides, I wasn't kidding about that speech, it's epic. And if we don't cut that cake, Vic might kill us, she was so excited about those toppers,” he told him with a smile.

Sitting upright, Aaron looked at him, pure love evident in his eyes, smiling at Robert, he nodded. “Thanks,” he said softly, “for this. I know it's not exactly what you want on your wedding day, your husband crying on your shoulder.”

“It doesn't mater,” Robert replied instantly, “I don't care, you needed this, you needed to say this and I need to be here for you. That's the whole point of being husbands eh?”

“Yeah, I know,” Aaron agreed, “I love you.”

He didn't say the words often. Hadn't even managed it in his wedding vows. It wasn't really his style, and he wasn't great with words, or verbalising his feelings. Robert knew that, accepted it. He said it enough for both of them.

“Love you too,” Robert said, leaning in for a kiss before standing up, offering Aaron his hand, who took it.

Walking back inside, there were whistles and cat calls as they entered, Adam being the first to shout out, “couldn't wait to consummate until later?” he smirked.

“Oi!” Victoria elbowed her husband in the side as everyone else laughed while Adam grumbled that he “was only saying what everyone else was thinking”.

Chas walked over to them, noticing her son's eyes were red, “everything alright?” she asked, worry lacing her voice.

It was Robert who answered, “everything is fine, we just needed a moment to ourselves. Its been an emotional day,” he glanced at Aaron and smiled softly. “But hey, we're back now, and we've got a wedding reception to be getting on with. I did promise to make this one cry with my speech.”

“Oooh!” Chas grinned, “now this I need to hear,” she said before rushing off behind the bar to ring the bell, waiting until everyone was looking, “Alright, time for the groom, the blonde one, to make a speech apparently! We all know how much Robert loves the sound of his own voice, so it might be a long one...”

Everyone snickered while Robert looked offended and shouted, “hey!”

Chas continued, “but, he's going to be saying nice things about my boy, so it'll be worth it! So, Robert, speech!”

Rolling his eyes, Robert grabbed two glasses of champagne, handing one to Aaron, and when everyone else had drinks and had their eyes on him and Aaron, he began to speak. 

“So, I know today has been...unconventional, but then again, so are we so I guess it kind of makes sense that this would be too. It was also kind of last minute, but somehow we managed to pull off a wedding in less than 24 hours, and okay it might have been better if it hadn't been gatecrashed by the police, but you know what? It's actually been kind of perfect. I know this isn't my first wedding, but it's definitely my last. You know, for the first one, I wasn't nervous, I was more nervous when I was sneaking away to see Aaron than I was about the getting married bit. I've been nervous today though, because...well, because this one matters. Aaron matters,” he glanced at his husband and could see his eyes misting over. “For a long time, I denied how I felt about Aaron, because it scared me, he reminded me earlier that he once asked me to stand in this pub and say proudly how I felt about him but I was too much of a coward back then to do that. I didn't really do it today either because we ended up doing the whole thing ourselves, but now, this minute, I'm going to do that. I'm standing here in front of our friends and family, and I'm saying that I love him, I love Aaron, so much. More than I have ever loved anyone, or even knew it was possible to love a person. I'm proud to stand here now, and to call him my husband, I don't think anyone could ever be any prouder of anything than I am of that. I know he's too good for me, I know I don't deserve him, but he chose me and I'm going to hold on to him as tight as I can for the rest of my life, because he's everything.”

Aaron was definitely crying now. He wasn't even trying to hide it, besides, he wasn't the only one with tears streaming down his face. A quick look around the room showed all of the women, and some of the men (especially Adam) crying tears of their own. And Robert wasn't finished yet.

“I need to thank everyone for helping out with making this happen, but one person in particular,” he looked over to see Liv had slipped back into the bar, and gave her a small smile, “Liv, I know you tried to make everything perfect, and it didn't turn out how you wanted it to. But, you have to know how much it means that you tried. I know you think you've got nobody else but Aaron, but you're wrong. You've got me. This day, it's about all of us. We're a family, and as tough as the next little while is going to be, we're gonna get through it. Together. I want Aaron to count on me, but I want you to rely on me too, alright?”

He looked away after she gave a teary nod, and looked back to Aaron, “anyway, I guess there's not much more to say, except, one more thank you. To Aaron. Thank you, for giving me way more chances than I deserve, for believing that I'm worth loving, because I love you so much, and you're the best thing to ever happen to me. Thank you, for marrying me today.”

Turning back to the guests he held his glass up, “so finally, a toast, to the reason for all of this, because let's face it, it's all about him. To Aaron.”

As everyone in attendance chanted “to Aaron”, the two men turned to each other.

“See, told you I'd make you cry,” Robert joked, a lump in his own throat.

“Soft lad,” Aaron choked out but he wrapped his arms around Robert, smiling into his neck. “Thank you,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed! You can find me on tumblr @sugglesmiles and on twitter @joaniew1985
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
